


一篇搞舅的嫖文

by bathyuppie



Category: all邢
Genre: M/M, 无双 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathyuppie/pseuds/bathyuppie
Summary: 黄鼠狼偷鸡的时候，农夫如果热情洋溢主动拿了只绑好的鸡给它打包带走，那么这只鸡的身上多半涂满了耗子药。所以聪明的黄鼠狼偷了鸡往往撒腿就跑，绝不可能对鸡圈多生留恋。我必须谨记自己只想操他，拔屌无情的那种。
Relationships: 你/邢佳栋
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	一篇搞舅的嫖文

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎大家坐上这趟日装纯小鹿的万字加长（虎头蛇尾）林肯  
> *mob/pwp预警   
> *内容很黄

将军对我说，我们两家能够合作，是最好的结果。  
我明白他的意思，对于这样的威胁我从来都是底气十足的，因为跟这种人谈生意，倘若露怯就只有被咬住脉搏流干血液一种结果，所以最聪明的做法就是像我现在这样，在显得足够漫不经心的情况下挺直腰板平视他。我说这是当然，对我们而言都是最好的结果。  
将军与我心照不宣地笑了，然后碰杯，问了一些无关痛痒的家长里短，比方说我的女儿在加拿大读书怎么样，是否准备为她找个后妈之类。商场如战场，没有一个成功的商人会在饭桌上说任何一句废话，凭我这么多年生杀之间的经验自然能够明白，将军在这个时候放松火力只有两个原因，要么是在麻痹我的警惕，要么就是他的弹药储备只够到此为止。  
不过无论哪种原因，对我而言，都是在宣告反客为主的时机到了。我得趁着这个空档，把我万分之一的欲望给他看，我必须跟他要点什么，制造出他的确可以利用我的欲望钳制住我的假象。这是我们涉及生死的生意场上很好用的一招——让他抓住你的尾巴就以为抓住了你的全部，你才有可能回身给他猝不及防的致命一击。

不过一个突如其来的小意外是，在我酝酿准备开口的时候，将军却突然起身说要去一趟洗手间。他微笑了一下，以一个过来人的口吻对我说，人老了就是有很多问题会慢慢出现的。我注意到他的手在坐在他右手边的人肩膀上停留了一下，动作很自然却又令我莫名地感到其中另有深意。他说：秘书长，帮我招待好客人。秘书长点头，说一定。

我不知道他葫芦里卖的是什么药，这无疑打乱了我的计划。在他出去后我故意没有主动理会那个被他称作秘书长的人，此前他一直安静地坐在将军右手边的位置，除了嘱咐服务生上几个我喜欢的菜，再没有说过一句话，以至于我直到刚才才发现他的存在。  
但现在将军离席了，同我说话的任务就自然而然地落到了他身上。无论我看起来是否想配合他的工作，他都必须要主动地来迎合我。

不得不承认的是，他是个成熟的跟班——幽默又有风度，很懂得如何与客人聊天。我的确有心刁难他，可刻意制造的冷场都被他轻易地打破，他似乎随意地说着什么，每一句却都令我找不到不接下去的理由。即便这令我有些小小的不悦，却也不得不认可他的能力。或许我那位木讷的秘书也该跟他学学，这可是陪老板吃饭的必要技能。

没过多久，大概几句话的来回，他跟我碰杯，在那之后，我们的聊天就变味儿了。我注意到他的声音低沉得有些奇怪，但漂亮的嘴唇竟使我忽略这一点，只感觉那里吐出的一切都无比悦耳。我发觉自己有些难以将目光抽离——上嘴唇的弧度很卡通，像一只受了委屈的猫，下嘴唇染上了红酒的颜色，还在泛着光。这是个很危险的颜色，我的大脑响起警报，迫使自己抽开目光。  
我意识到自己或许有那么一瞬间暴露了窘态，于是重新整理了一下坐姿，试图回到将军出去前我们之间的位置关系。  
恐怕他也意识到了这一点，故意不让我难堪似的给我倒酒。能做将军这种大人物的跟班，果然非听话和勤劳就足够的——我敢打赌明明刚才还严丝合缝的领带之所以松垮下来也是他故意为之。即便一个扣子的敞开还不足以看到更多，但在仰视时显得更有线条感的喉结已使我无比受用。  
我开始怀疑将军的离开也不是偶然。或许他们早早地调查过我，虽然我暂时还没想到到底是哪些陈年旧案让他们判断我是一个会被男色迷惑的人。但我必须承认，他成功了——如果这是一个圈套，他是一个诱饵，那么诱饵的美味程度恐怕足够令我放下该死的生意经，心甘情愿被捕而不感到后悔。

有了这样的想法，我自然而然地开始观察他。他的眼睛很好看，下垂的眼尾被鱼尾纹勾了起来，笑时的弧度就格外明显且格外有层次。在他半起倒酒的时候，我注意到他的动作卡顿了一下，我敢保证他西装裤的后腰一定插着一把枪，很可能是配置最好的德国H&K。我并没有因此感到不悦或紧张，这是他该做的。倘若他没有带武器，才更显得有问题。  
我能感受到他在刻意放慢倒酒的速度，估计是为了给我细致观察他的机会。如他所愿，我充分利用了这个机会——即便他不这么刻意，我也会这么做的。我不动声色地凑近了他，他没有看我，而是认真地盯着瓶口液体的流动，这样的认真使我发觉他的嘴总是不经意地撅起，让他看起来有些幼态滞留。当我的脑海中对一个与我年龄相仿的男人产生了“可爱”的评价后，我更加坚信——将军得逞了。  
一个不该此时出现的画面浮现在我眼前，我想捏着他的看起来肉肉的下巴，把他按在桌上，拔出他背后的手枪，换成我的钢枪。或许他的手枪可以派上别的用途——不知道含住38口径的枪管，会不会使他的大眼睛被眼泪填满，从而更像一只任人宰割的兔子。

这时我大概有些醉了，渐渐地产生了所有男人思考这类问题时都会产生的反应，并且我很确定，他看出来了。  
实在惭愧，自打荣登成功人士的行列，我也同很多人一样在办公室摆上数套茶具；在手腕盘上数串佛珠，自诩清心寡欲无欲无求。但那些都是唬人的噱头，做得以假乱真迷惑你的对手，偶尔还能把自己给迷惑住。我已经很久没有像此刻一样，清晰地意识到，人的欲望是多么多元且无止境的。

现在我只希望去了洗手间或者待在某个我看不见的地方的将军大人能快点回来，说两句客套话结束这场因达到了他的目的而不再有意义的酒局。又或者他根本不必回来，只需打个电话给秘书长，让他为自己的消失随便编一个理由，然后作为诱饵把他的战利品——也就是我，随便带到楼上早已开好的某间房里。  
倒不是说我就这么心甘情愿地掉进他的坑里，只不过活到我这个份上不难明白，欲望之间是可以相互平衡的，用一些利益换取本性的满足，我觉得不亏。  
对于这种事的判断，我是永远都不会失误的。很快，秘书长就接到了电话，将军说临时有事，让他带我去酒店休息。

站起身时我才发现他的个子也很高，我入伍的体测身高是一米八，退伍时应该长了一些，后来没再量过，但应该变化不大。他看起来与我差不多高，却因身型挺拔显得格外高挑。我跟在他的后面，那两条腿细长的观感尤为明显，跟那些成堆送来陪人玩乐的鸭不同，他的腿细长却很有力量感，我猜他热爱某种运动，或者从前就是个练家子，这直接导致了他的屁股也很翘。  
到了门口，他果然掏出了早已准备好的房卡。我注意到他把房卡从口袋里掏出来时的姿势很奇怪，于是判定，他是一个经常掏枪的人。这样的人穿上大领T恤和工装裤会比西装革履更加好看，我猜测。  
“将军说让我好好招待先生。”他很含蓄地关上了门，脸上的表情虽然是笑着的，但就好像例行公事一样。

虽然我不得不承认那副能将陪床心安理得当成公事的样子十分具有魅惑力，但受一些酒精激发的原始欲望影响，此时我实在有些许不悦，或许他不该把陪我睡觉与陪别人睡觉混为一谈。  
好在我很少对好看的人发火，那样不美好的情绪多半会转为在床上的行动力，这样对大家都比较公平。我脱下西装外套丢在沙发上，然后开始扯自己的领带，“你打算怎么招待？就站在那儿看着？”  
有些事情是大家心照不宣无需直言的，但我没来由地十分想看到他主动求我操他的样子——尤其想看到那双总会在不经意间显得可怜巴巴的大眼睛。  
“我先洗个澡，先生要洗吗？”对此他未卜先知地发来邀请。他也脱下了西装外套，放在我的旁边，这时我们离得很近，近到倘若我想拒绝他的邀请，我的身体都没有任何一个部位会同意。  
我环住了他的腰，把别在后腰的手枪卸了下来。他没有反抗，而是乖乖地靠近我，握住我的蝴蝶骨，把脸贴在了我的肩膀上。这个动作令我莫名地感到十分舒服，我猜从背后看来，他的表情一定可爱极了。  
我们俩就在这样奇怪的场合自然地相拥着，有那么一瞬间，我甚至觉得他可能比我要身经百战得多，不然他也不会在我几乎忘却此行目的时，依然显得游刃有余——他以这样的姿势靠在我身上，手已经开始解我的腰带。他的速度很快，西装裤顺着两腿滑落在地的声音响起时，我的手还只是停在他的腰上。  
这难免令我有些难堪，我实在想不到其他能够证明自己本事的更花哨的姿势，可就算我现在立马褪了他的裤子，也显得好像只是个有样学样依葫芦画瓢的雏。我略显尴尬地停滞着，大概持续了两秒，他的手离开我的身体，转而贴上我放在他腰上的手。他抓着我的手，解开了自己的腰带，裤子落地声音之快很好地证明了他的腰的确很细。这个动作结束，他又把我的手放回他的腰上，好像刚才的一切都没发生过，是裤子明眸善睐，自己掉了下去。我不得不再次佩服他的情商和应变能力。  
“我想先洗个澡，先生要洗吗？”他重复了一遍刚才说过的话，这次是贴在我耳边说的，所以感觉很不一样。那样低沉的热流使我更加迫不及待地想听到一些其他声音。他的体温比我高不少，当我们紧紧贴在一起时，隔着一层衬衫也能感到他肌肤微弱的颤栗。他给了我一个主动的机会，这一次我不可能再浪费，我的语气尽可能得强硬，“不洗，我现在就想操你。”今天大概的确不是什么好日子，往日翻云覆雨的状态全无，说完就发现这样置气的口吻使我更加像一个雏儿。  
他也发现了，于是在我耳边轻笑，“这么急啊？边洗边操不行吗？”这下我明白，自己已经彻底失去主导地位了。

由于体温偏高，大概离我稍远一些他才会更加舒服。于是他松开了我，转身去给浴缸放水。在紧贴着的肌肤分离时，骤降的温度让我获得了一个短暂的清醒。跟一个成熟的人做爱，数不胜数的好处之一就是随时都能停止一些本就没必要的庸人自扰，仅仅过去了只够转身的时间，我的想法就已经在他弯腰试水温时发生了变化，我把目光投掷在先前的想法上——他的屁股的确很翘，恰好也是我喜欢的平角裤。  
我又有什么必要去纠结于到底是谁在主导这场代价比较高昂的嫖娼呢？又有什么必要去纠结于到底是洗完再做还是边洗边做呢？  
我现在急不可耐想得到的根本不是这些，所以我可以任由他来主导今晚的所有事情，包括固执的偏要洗澡。但这并不妨碍我给他一个猝不及防的惊喜——我“诶”了一声，他直起腰回过头一脸疑惑正想要问我干吗，就在这时，我摁住他的肩膀扑了下去，与他一同掉进那个还没装多少水的浴缸里。

扬起的水花溅湿了我的脸，而他整个人都湿透了。这是我个人的一个小小性癖，和“千呼万唤始出来，犹抱琵琶半遮面”一个道理，我始终觉得，白衬衫贴在身上，若隐若现的肌肉线条，会比脱得溜光更加好看。这样早被我丢进时代垃圾桶里的幼稚把戏却的的确确派上了用场，我如愿以偿听到他的惊呼，以及落水后的喘息，我仔细从水声中分辨着，同料想中一般悦耳。  
随着急促的呼吸，他的胸膛起伏得厉害，工整的锁骨撑着衬衫在白色和肉色间切换，本制作精良而无比合身的衣物沾水后就会勾勒出更细致的形状，他的肩膀不宽，但身上是有肌肉的，没有强壮到骇人的地步，但作为一个男人来说，已经足够好看。  
在我年轻时，为满足自己的性癖总喜欢使用这样那样的小花招，而拿钱办事的人，也总会违心地夸赞我真有一套。我承认自己喜爱这样的夸赞，也的确曾因此得意过。但随着阅历增长，它们能带来的喜悦就越发单薄。我以为他也会同他们一样，用他笑起来就会弯成两条能吸人魂魄的眼睛勾着我，赞美我，撩拨我...可当我盯着他的眼睛，却与料想中的不同，在恍惚间，我看到了我们这个年纪不该有的清澈，那双眼睛红得像只兔子，像在对我粗暴的行为表达不满，看起来可怜巴巴委屈极了。  
我必须矫情地说，当他说出那个“疼”的瞬间，我的心口仿佛被开了一枪。一些不该此时出现的奇怪念头又出现了——我想知道水温是否合适，他沾了水却暴露在空气中的胸膛会不会感到冷，浸泡在水中的脊背会不会感到烫......  
我想抱抱他，就像刚才那样。那一刻我意识到将军的手段的确高明，倘若此刻将某一份不平等条约放在我面前，我一定会毫不犹豫的签下自己的名字。  
想到此处不由感慨，我果然是不适合当皇帝的，要是真有褒姒妲己杨玉环的存在，万里江山，不要，就不要了吧。

好在我不是皇帝，他也不是褒姒妲己杨玉环，我有我的目的，他也有他的使命。那样茫然无措的眼神很快就消失了，我选择此刻开始咬他的嘴唇，那恐怕是我一生床史中最为温柔的接吻，温柔得几乎使我忘记了自己分明是在嫖娼。而他的回应也使我感到不真实，狡猾的舌头与那双无害的眼睛好像根本不属于同一个主人。前面就有说过，他的唇形很好看，而现在我必须补充——他的唇形很适合接吻。你完全可以将他的嘴唇含住，在他反击时，精巧的轮廓在你唇上的烙印也格外清晰，像个没有什么攻击力还偏要装凶的小动物。我忍不住去揉他已被热水浸散发胶，起了层层浮沫的头发。穿过指缝的发丝弄得我心痒痒得，我早已待命的器官似乎一触即发。  
他感受到了，于是胡乱地解着自己的领带，却意外地打了个死结。由于我们的唇齿交织在一起，没法将它从头取下，他的脑袋落在了我的手上，我也没有放他走的意思，这使他显得有些急躁。他挣扎了一下，估计是突然想到了彼此的身份，很快又妥协了。虽然他的肺活量应该不错，但在情绪产生波动的时候，这些都是会受到影响的。他该为我的肺活量也就一般感到庆幸，我在他的胸膛起伏得失去了规律后及时放开了他，任由他的滑落进水中，只留漂亮的五官在水面上急促地喘息着。  
估计刚才的憋气真的令他十分难受，那样的委屈又回来了，我渐渐有些难以忍受这样的注视，因为那令我感到欺负他是一件错事。可我又发了疯地想要这样，又因此更加急迫地想要更多。

此时水位已经很高了，他不得不用手肘撑起身子，那样会使我们的鼻息极为贴近。他的气息和体温一样温热，甚至一度有超越这池热水的趋势，如果不是他红润得出奇的脸色，我真怀疑他发着高烧仍带病工作。我发现他的睫毛被水浸湿而看起来格外得长和密，此时我的姿势不是很方便行动，不然我一定会腾出一只手来捧住他的脸，用拇指腹碰一碰那颤抖着的羽尖。我得亲亲他的眼睛，我这样想。但不是现在。我希望在那里流淌出快乐与痛苦混合而成的生理盐水时，再吻下它。

关掉水流，整个房间就安静了下来。不用细细分辨就可以清晰地听见他的呼吸声，还未从刚才的闹剧中平复下来显得有些粗重，我也没好到哪儿去，但我的急促多半是由急切导致的，我们都意识到这样的前戏的确是过长了。我帮他把那条因为笨手笨脚而打了死结的领带取了下来，他应该看得出来，我的眼神就是在嘲笑他竟然会被一条领带搞得狼狈不堪。趁他还没来得及露出那个楚楚可怜的表情，我抢先夺回主动权，我问他：“你不是要洗澡么？自己洗，还是我帮你洗？”倘若他在此时用他那信手拈来的可怜表情表达一下被调戏的委屈，我一定会感到十足的成就感。  
可他的可爱之处也就在于——他总能在我意想不到的情况下展现极大的反差。那时我还没有完全适应一个人的眼神真的可以在婊里婊气和小鹿纯子间来回切换，所以当他勾住我的脖子，说“你帮我”，还真是杀了我个措手不及。说这话时，他的眼睛又眯成了一条缝，那意思在水雾的覆盖下显得难以捉摸。事后我一定会因被热水麻痹了神经，大脑也疲于思考而感到后悔。那个当口我正沉醉在“实在太漂亮”的慨叹里，这双眼睛令人根本无法拒绝他提出的任何无理要求。我手脚麻利到有些粗暴地扯开他的衬衫，大概是圆脸影响第一印象的缘故，他的实际身材比我想象中的还要好一点，薄薄的肌肉如何整齐地包裹在骨架上不多赘述，值得强调的是，此前我的判断是正确的，他的确是个经常拔枪的人——一个人挨枪子儿的次数与拔枪的次数总是成正比的。我突然有些惋惜，这样一副身体未曾镶上那些灰白色的枪眼时，该是多么完美啊。

大概是注意到我的目光游走在他的旧伤上，他的表情突然变得温顺，他跟我解释，“这是我二十岁时为将军挡下的枪子。”我不明白他为何会因此感到骄傲，但他说起往事的神情很美，便使得往事也填了一分光彩。我不再去看那里，而是揽住他藏在水下的腰，将他半个身体勾离到水面之外，他领会了我骑乘的明示，直起身子探到我脑后的洗手台上摸酒店配备的安全套。  
在我的角度看来，这是一个很微妙的举动，因为他的小腹几乎快要贴到我的鼻尖，在那下面，就是他简单的欲望。毫无疑问这一定是他撩拨我的举动，换做以往我恐怕会改变骑乘的战略，换用更原始的方式抱住他的腰将他放倒，但我此刻偏偏不打算这么做，我有心抬杠一般地问他，“你的将军现在就让你干这个？”  
被两侧腹肌夹成一条狭长细缝的肚脐依旧在我眼前晃悠，他仍在寻觅，或者只是不想回答我的问题。我不喜欢逼人同我讲话，但不代表我会宽容这样不太有礼貌的行为。此时我已经酝酿好报复的手段，我用舌尖蜻蜓点水般地触碰了一下他的肚脐，他随即便像是触电了一般浑身颤栗，脱口而出的一声“别”甚至不如他的身子变软落回水里的速度更快。  
浴缸里的水被这个大动作激出去了一半，他手里捏着套，狼狈不堪地匍匐在我身上，“别碰那儿。”他喘着粗气的警告显然是无法带来震慑力的，我们的躯体又一次紧密地贴合在一起，“你还挺敏感。”我的手自然地搭在了他确实很翘的屁股上，此举我早就想做了，但只有在此时此景下，才显得我并不像一个流氓。  
他撑着浴缸的边沿又坐了起来，在水与空气极大温差来回的交换中，隐隐有些颤抖。他跨坐在我的腰上，认真地撕起安全套的包装，全然没有理会我那双从臀部一直活动到肋侧的手。不得不说他撕不开包装的样子也可爱极了，他专注时根本没有注意到自己嘴巴微微撅起，像是受了那个纸袋恶劣的欺负，而我恐怕也不复存在，全世界只剩下他和那个安全套。  
最终他选择放弃，我也回到了这个世界。他瞪着那双眼睛看向我，得到我满眼嘲笑的反馈后，恶狠狠地把那个无辜的纸袋甩在我的胸口。虽然我怀疑他很可能是故意地借机撒娇——他本可以自己打开。不要问我怎么知道的，这是他们惯用的伎俩。但同样的事情，他做就与其他那些搔首弄姿的家伙不同，大概是有那双漂亮的眼睛加成，不得不承认他成功了，我撕开包装拿出那个圆片在他眼前晃了晃，甚至想捏起他的下巴问问他你怎么这么笨啊。

正当我给自己赫然挺立的小兄弟套上套时，他却突然问我：“不洗澡了？”我愣了好一会儿才想起说要洗澡是哪个世纪的事情。  
同刚才一样，这也是他的手段之一，权且叫做临阵脱逃。假如你捉住一个逃兵，永远是不会心慈手软的。他的目的根本不是洗澡，他的目的就是让我不要心慈手软。这样小小的要求我当然没理由不满足他。于是我毫不犹豫把刚才答应的帮他洗丢到脑后，用还冒着蒸汽的手握住他因离水太久而变得冰凉的腰，“晚了，我现在就要操你。”  
他没有拒绝，只是又趴到了我身上，用我的体温温暖着自己，他说：“我不想在水里做。”  
我有些不耐烦了，“说要洗澡的是你说边洗边做的也是你，你现在又不想在水里做，话怎么都让你说了？”  
虽然这样说，但我还是从背后摸了条浴巾来。他趴在我身上不动，我知道按照惯例我该直接让他挂在我的身上。但我又必须承认，这个动作的难度有点大，尤其是在泡了这么久热水澡浑身乏力的时候。  
我费力地撑着他出水，用浴巾越过他的背后把他擦干。这时我突然产生了一个疑问：老子分明是花着大代价嫖娼来的，怎么倒要我伺候他了？  
他好像也想到了这一点，在被我丢到床上后小心翼翼地回头看了我一眼，恰好我也在看他，果然是干了坏事试图用笑眯眯的眼睛蒙混过关，可他俏皮的试探让我根本找不到生气的理由。  
“将军让你好好招待我的。”我故作凶狠地提醒他，其实也是在提醒我自己，我隐隐感到自己好像在他的诱导下，正慢慢陷入一个冒着恋爱气泡的死局。这显然不是个好兆头，称它为死局自然有我的道理，是三言两语无法解释清楚的，举个例子，黄鼠狼偷鸡的时候，农夫如果热情洋溢主动拿了只绑好的鸡给它打包带走，那么这只鸡的身上多半涂满了耗子药。所以聪明的黄鼠狼偷了鸡往往撒腿就跑，绝不可能对鸡圈多生留恋。我必须谨记自己只想操他，拔屌无情的那种。

空调开太低的缘故，他把自己裹进了被子，只露了一双眼睛在外面，他在等我。此时他的头发已不再像饭桌上那样一丝不苟地梳向脑后，而是松松散散遮住半个额头，这使他本就幼态的圆脸看起来更加乖顺。

我站在床尾，捏住两个被角，用力向上一抽。在被子腾空而起的空档钻了进去，饿虎扑食一样扑到他的身上。被子落下后将我们两个罩在了里面，乌漆麻黑，谁也看不见谁。  
他因我另类的上床姿势咯咯得笑着，我一手掀开了被子，发现他笑的时候，脸上有一道很漂亮的梨涡。

“我们该干正事儿了吧？”我问他，他点头，发型的变化使他此刻看起来年轻了很多，并且温顺无比。  
达成共识后我首先亲吻了那个梨涡，他回吻我的鼻尖。

如翘挺的屁股给人的感觉一样，他的后穴很紧。虽然我有做爱不会影响括约肌伸展性的常识，但他这样老练的身手还能有这么紧致的后穴还是令我有些惊讶。至少这能够说明他事先没有给自己做扩张。  
想到倘若自己扩张，他也许会不小心弄疼自己而委屈撅嘴的样子，我不由有些激动。可现在我没有为了欣赏这幅画面而要求他自己DIY的闲情逸致，我迫不及待地伸入了二指。

绞动的肠壁紧紧包裹住我的手指，随着我的抽插来回收缩。他的眉头因此紧缩着，连带着紧闭的眼睛也皱成了一条扭曲的缝。在我伸入第三指时，他发出了一声轻微的鼻音，像猫尾巴一样撩过我的耳廓。我不由再一次亲吻他的嘴唇，而他也十分配合地勾住了我的脖子。  
与此同时，下面的小穴也渐渐用湿润的肠液给出反馈，扩张得差不多了，我便往更深的地方探了探，果不其然换来了他低沉的气音。  
“可以了吗？”我问他。这时他才睁开眼睛，红得像刚哭过一样。我又要说了，他的眼睛实在是非常漂亮，以至于他每次用这种眼神看我时，我都几乎束手无策。  
等他点头，我就把手指抽了出来，与绞紧的肠壁分离时，牵出了一串晶莹的液体。我随意地在自己的后腰上抹了两下，然后握住他的腰把他略微抬起。小孔一张一合地吮吸着，我用龟头在它四周顶了顶，显然这引起了他的不满，他带着颤音催促着，“快点儿。”

“这不就来了么。”我将他的腰扶正，伴随着他卡在喉咙里的呜咽，挺身将硕大的性器送了进去。  
巨物的进入没有那么顺利，大概只进了一半，就被他的小嘴卡在半路进退不能。我猛然一颤，用双手托着他的腰，拽着他往我身上顶。这个动作的发生显然考虑欠周，疼得他倒抽了一口凉气，  
“轻点儿！”他呵斥。  
可此时即使这个带着抽泣的低吼再过动听，我也无暇细品。我边撸动他的腰侧以示安抚，边换个角度试图继续移动。

他的腰劲很足，手感也很好。他配合着我，不停变换着角度。在无数次耐心的尝试下，终于找到了一个完美的角度，我一挺身，就挺到了底。  
随之而来的一声突然变了调的叫声，让我明白，能使我们彼此获得快乐的地方，也就是这里。  
细密的汗珠使他整张脸看起来红红的，我却忙于不停撞击而无暇亲吻。在我一波未平一波又起的冲击下，他几乎无法发出连贯的呻吟，他断断续续地表达着混乱的感受，时而叫好时而叫停，我对那些统统都不予理会。  
我能感觉到手中的身体已经酥软得像一滩水，除了拼命攥着床单的脚趾仍在负隅顽抗。我在喘息之际突然想到了一个问题，我问他：“你敏感点这么深，换别人跟你做，找得到嘛？”  
我敢打赌这个厚颜无耻的问题一定杀得他措手不及，在他眨着大眼睛茫然看着我甚至还没反应过来我在说什么的时候，我便猛然开始了第二轮攻击。明枪易躲暗箭难防，冷不丁地捅上他的春心，他吟哦一声，竟挤出一行泪来。同我先前设想的一般，那样一双总可怜巴巴的眼睛，在快乐与痛苦的交织中留下了清澈的生理盐水，将眼眶刺激成了血红色。我难以抗拒地亲吻着他的眼睛，也就在这时，达到了高潮。

我在炙热滚烫的最深处缴械，可交接微凉的精液时，他的后穴猛然缩紧——咬合的力度完美到我不得不怀疑他是个做爱的天才。我几秒钟前才放空的性器很快又充血燃烧。  
可他的表情看起来并没有天才的骄傲，颤抖的声音仿佛这是一场光明正大的强奸。我按八卦图的顺序从肩膀的枪眼开始亲吻他，舌尖在乳珠盘旋，又探入最为敏感的肚脐，在挣扎与迎合中吻遍他的全身。  
很快，我就第二、第三次缴械。  
乳白色的汁流在交合的过程中被碰撞的大腿根部挤得飞溅，在白色的床单上留下了星星点点的痕迹。  
他的反应始终如开始那样强烈，不断无意识地发出着一些只有在极端情况下才会发出的象声词，无心插柳却成为了对我的激励。我们大概都忘记了自己正身处一场代价高昂的交易之中，只顾着全心全意地获取着自己单纯的快乐。

我在不知第几次高潮后感到虚脱，而他也阖上了眼睛。我仔细欣赏着他微微张开的嘴巴，上唇精致的线条下透出半排牙齿，在下唇泛起的光晕中产生淡淡的倒影。  
倘若他不打算睁开眼睛的话，我决定最后一次撬开他的嘴唇。我敢保证，这场生意过后，我不会再见到一双这样好看的眼睛，也不会在吻到这样迷人的嘴唇。  
这场接吻在我意识到根本没有获得回应时戛然而止，我从他的口中抽离开，轻轻拂去方才被我操弄出的眼泪。我细细地端详他——排除被泪痕划开的沟壑，他的表情渐渐恢复了平和，呼吸声平稳又带着微不可闻的波澜。我摸了摸他的脸颊，依然没有得到回应，以我的常识判断，这人大概是被我操晕了过去。

把在运动中掉落在地的被子扯了回来，我将自己狠狠砸进床里。这夜过得太长了，以至于天还没亮，就有许多细节正被渐渐忘却。我喘了一会儿粗气，又侧过身盯着他看了一会儿，最后尽可能小心翼翼地把他的脑袋托进我的臂弯，然后怀抱着他，沉沉睡去。

后来与将军的生意有没有谈成我已经记不清了，对于那天的记忆也只剩下太阳顺着窗帘缝溜进来时，平躺着我一人的大床，以及我眯缝着眼环顾焕然一新的房间，突然想起，昨夜好像忘记问那位秘书长，倒底叫什么名字。

END


End file.
